littlefootadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Toaster
Toaster is the main protagonist of the movie The Brave Little Toaster and its sequels. He is voiced by Deanna Oliver in the English version of all three films.Contents show BackgroundEditToaster was a good friend of Rob, the Master, who took pleasure in having him see his reflection in his silver faceplate and making faces as he waited for his toast to cook. After the Master left several years ago, Toaster was one of the few appliances in the house who never lost faith in the Master's eventual return.Role in the FilmEditOne day, while Toaster and his four friends, Kirby, Lampy, Radio, and Blanky are cleaning the cottage, they see outside their window a man putting up a "For Sale" sign, meaning that the Master, wasn't returning. Fed up and refusing to believe that the Master would actually abandon them deliberately, Toaster declared that he and his troupe would go out to find him. Despite initial reluctance, they all agree and set out into the wilderness. They come across many dangers along the way but Toaster manages to maintain hope even when all seemed lost. Eventually, they are found by an appliance repair man after nearly drowning in a swamp. The repair man tries to dismantle the group but they escape. Finally, they reach the Master's city and go to his apartment. There, they are derided and thrown out by the Master's new appliances, who all believe themselves to be far more modern than Toaster's group. They are hauled off to the junkyard to await disposal. There, when the Master is being picked up and dropped into the conveyor belt by the Giant Magnet, he, having hidden himself, jumps into the crusher's gears and is later repaired. With his friends, he is taken by the Master to college. TriviaEditIn Timon & Pumbaa, during Timon and Pumbaa's music video of "Stand By Me", a toaster that resembles Toaster is seen.Unknown to Toaster, the Master actually returned to the cottage hoping to collect his favorite appliances for use in college. When he didn't find them, he and his girlfriend Chris journeyed to the junkyard to dig up some spare appliances, since the Master did not love the modern appliances as he did his old ones. While there, he finds most of his appliances, who have been dodging an evil magnet crane determined to destroy them. The crane nearly causes the Master to get crushed by the junkyard's crusher, but Toaster sacrifices himself by throwing himself into the gears, saving his Master's life. Upon returning home with all of his appliances, the Master fully repairs Toaster and makes faces in his faceplate like he did as a kid. Toaster and his friends accompany their friend to college, happy to serve him once again.Toaster has a gender confusion controversy, which means many fans think Toaster is either a boy or a girl. While in the movies Toaster is referred to as 'he', 'his' voice actress Deanna Oliver calls Toaster 'she' and 'her'.On the other hand, because the German word for "toaster" is masculine, Toaster is voiced by a man in the German dub. Category:Characters